


Chasing You

by Pinnacullata



Category: Nodame Cantabile (Live Action TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Gen, Lost Love, Love Confessions, Missing Persons, lose hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinnacullata/pseuds/Pinnacullata
Summary: "Do you really like me?" Nodame simply asked, i hate the way she looked at me with her big brown eyes, I regretted the way i just not answering that direct question. That morning when he thought she's better, he's wrong, once again her eyes directly on his, asking to be married, and he just walk away, he knows something wrong, but he just once again running away and now she's the one who walk away, she is really gone from his sight, and he didn't know what to do with his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, this is my first fic and English is not my first language, please be kind. Please tell me what do you think ? Domo Arigatou

**Chasing You**

disc: Nodame cantabile is not belong to me

Chapter 1: Regrets

His eyes opened, bewildered to search some existence that has gone, he can still sense it, but it's only in his fantasies, her eyes while she pleads.

"Do you really like me?" Nodame simply asked, i hate the way she looked at me with her big brown eyes, I regretted the way i just not answering that direct question, to simply again, asking what not to be asked, denying to answer, pretending to not understand, pretending yes, that's what he keeps doing, pretending, that she is the freak, a hentai.

His only wish now is to rewind all that, and make her still in his side.

That morning when he thought she's better, he's wrong, once again her eyes directly on his, asking to be married, and he just walk away, he knows something wrong, but he just once again running away and now she's the one who walk away, she is really gone from his sight, and he didn't know what to do with his life.

 

He tried to sit down and again he failed. The second bottle still in his hand, emptied,  he still have the third and the fourth, bottle is his friend now, his best friend and companions.  He still wearing the shirt he wore for last night concert, he is Chiaki Shinichi, world new acclaimed young conductor, he did it again, the concert was perfect, but why did he felt like this? He felt so empty, NO, he is now merely a stupid heartbroken guy. Its ache so bad, he never thought she means that much for him. He looks around, his eyes start to adjust the dimmed light from outside, his room stills the same, but sure it feels wrong, its F***king  clean, and tidy,  that just make a pang in his heart, this is not happening  if he is not keep pretending, keep lying to his own heart. He knows something going on in her mind that day, but he once again made-up to his mind that is the usual Nodame, strange and weird. I should say it, I should tell her what exactly he feels about her that morning, now that when she's gone, and he has all, but nothing inside.

He thought she can be tamed by playing piano duet, Mozart, for the old sake.  She said she's different person now. She was indeed, but she still make him magically captivated, he adore her uniquely playing, her pouted mouth, her feeling captured through each keys in her finger, he memorized it all, he love it all, he misunderstood her smiles, her eyes on him while they playing together, oh he thought only what he wanted. After she’s done, she just sits there blankly, he had an urge to hold her, to feel her in his arm but he just waited, and he waited. He thought, once again he thought what he wanted, she asleep as usual after playing the piece so hard , he stand before her, to gently bring her to his apartment, but suddenly she stood up, abruptly and he startled himself.

"Nodame can't, sorry senpai, sayonara" she actually left with tears pool waiting to be dropped. She is directly looked at him as she defeated, then she smiles, and leaving him strangled.  He regretted to just standing there watching her running, run from his life. Even when he tried to call her, text her, or even waited her in conservatoire, but she already left. When he arrived in her apartment, all of her stupid stuff gone, he can't believe his eyes, her apartment is empty. He is too late.

"She went in a hurry, she only gave me the keys, Chiaki" said the Anna, the caretaker sadly. She looks shocked too. I just smiled weakly, don't know what to say to her, to say I'm failing, that I'm losing the only person I gave my heart to. Gosh it's hurt to see this emptied apartment.

Without knowing my feet betrayed me to my room, to find emptiness, I know she's not there, but I keep wishing when I opened the door , and there she is, smiling, "okaeri senpai".

I need my wine, where is it, I open a bottle, no bother to drink in glass, straight from the bottle, I drank the liquid fast enough to buried the sting in my throat, the bitterness still escape in the corner of my eyes. Yes I'm Chiaki Shinichi and I’m failing to have someone I needed most, God now I'm failing now. Where is she? Why she did this to me?

 


	2. Tasukete

* * *

 

“Tasukete” That's his first word to her, he really said it, Nodame hears it, he asks for her help, so it’s not her fault to bring him into her room, she doesn’t remember his name at that time, his face red because alcohol, but he still handsome as ever. She tried to move him trough junk and plastic bag, I have to remember throw the trash out, she promised to herself, yet the one she keep failing to keep. His face, he is not a stranger, she seen him somewhere, ough she remembered, he is her senpai, her friend gossiping him this morning, ah he is as cute as the gossips, not realizing her drool is going to fell from the corner of her mouth, ah.. Maybe he needs to get some rest, she put his head in plastic bag, it’s her dirty laundry bag, fluffy enough to be pillow, then she tried to open his pants, only to manage open his belt, before he roll over and hug her, fair enough, to be hugged such a handsome guy, then she snuggle up to this senpai of hers. She still remember the way he smelled, his white shirt , wrinkled and un-tuck, his black pants also wrinkled and his belt in her hand.    

She awake early in the morning, to realized that he already rolled to other way, smiled plastered in his handsome face, make her want to play a simple sonata, pathetique ,one of her favorites. 

* * *

 

 

“Megumi–Chan?” a worried voice awakes her day dreaming, She must forget it all, why all the sudden this memory come back to her, she shake her head as if to delete the memories.

“Hai” she answers too brightly, but for Egao it’s just the way Megumi is, he still held her hand, and she held him.

“What are you thinking, Megumi Chan? “He asks again. She smiled to him, and swings his hand up and down childlike, she so cute, nobody believe she is 30 now, she just like high school girl, pure and lovely. They are on the way to her kindergarten where she works as teacher assistant, she is like an angel fall from heaven several years ago, give him a reason to wake up each morning. So Sudden Egao feels so in love the day he met her, even everyone says she is crazy weird girl, for him , she is all he want. Egao did not believe he got her in his hand right now, he must be the happiest man in the world.

“Nothing, Nodame just hungry “She lied but not fully lied because she is rather hungry now, a bowl of ramen will be nice, Egao kun often get her a bowl or two for snack. He seems delighted at her answer. He smiled widely. His black eyes looked at her full of love. He is a handsome guy, average tiny village handsome guy.

Egao just an ordinary man with slender build, thick black hair and eyebrow and curly eyelashes. He sells fish for living, a simple man, but his smiles can bright up Nodame’s gloomy day. She is so lucky to have such a man who adores her, that is what her family said, that what her neighbors keep telling her, but still, she confused of herself, why she can’t love him, what is wrong with her, he such a good guy, love her deeply and don’t hesitate to tell his love for her in many ways, not like someone she known, but its seems her heart and her logic has to declare a war for this.

“But we just ate, you little, I don’t understand how you fit all the food you eat in this tiny body” he squeezed her cheek softly, even he tried act to be annoyed, he like to pampered her in any way she wants. The wind is playing with her bob hair, even she is a weird girl who seems always hungry, and he loves her dearly.

“So a bowl of ramen before school will make you happy?” He asks smiling, her head nod so fast and she walk faster toward the ramen shop without any hesitated. He chuckled to be dragged to ramen shop. 

 

* * *

 

“Sensei, please help me with this?” a tiny voices break her reverie. Nodame hate it , when she keeps remembering things that should be forgotten. Piano and senpai were her past. She should move on. Yuki's big eyes looked at Nodame like a puppy. She gave her pencil color, and her drawing book , Nodame smiles gently to her pupil, and helped her, Yes now she is a kindergarten teacher, just as she dreams since she’s a child, she loves her job, it’s the best job for her, playing piano just for fun, no more Schubert , Beethoven and Chopin. She will never trade her job with anything, even if it’s to be with someone. She shouldn’t sacrifice herself for someone, right? This is what she wants anyway, so why she felt like something missing in her life, that couldn’t be right, right? Right?

“Hai !!!” she answered quickly, Yuki chan is so cute, she right away helped her with her coloring book, why is she suddenly think about this anyway, things are good just the way it is anyway, she shouldn’t have over thinking stuff that shouldn’t be think. Yuki’s smile is a better way to spending time anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Egao san, he just a nice fellow, I feel bad for him, please comment and review ^^v


	3. Life goes on

Chiaki awakes with thunder in his head, why he keeps repeating this every night. He feels miserable, emptied wine bottles and hang over in the morning. His heart knows why, and he hates it every morning. He stand up quickly and regret it soon after, his head thumping like crazy, he needs coffee, and fast, he takes the liquid as soon is done from the coffee maker. He started to make his breakfast, another day to live on. Awake work drunk and sleep again. It becomes a habit now.

Today he got nothing special to do. After last night concert, he only has to make it to the Marlet office for reviewing. The sun is already high, maybe he should take a shower now, entering the bathroom, a shampoo bottle catch his sight, which make him remember, how often he forces Nodame to wash her hair. She must know how he loves her dearly, sure she does, doesn’t she? Nobody wouldn’t voluntary clean somebody else’s room, and clean the owner too, cook for her, if he didn’t love her, but maybe that what a pet owner do, do I make her like a pet? He shrugged.

Marlet office is still the same, the lack of maintenance still can been seen in the exfoliate paint, even Chiaki had successes concerts, its seem still need a lot to pay all the debt pilled before, He walk through the hall, meet a few member of the orchestra who just nodded at him, which is good, he is not in the mood for small talk. He entered his room quietly but he suddenly hear someone playing Chopin Fantasie Impromptu opus 66, he open the door, the sound of the piano is getting louder, as he walks toward the piano, Rui, what is she doing here? Son Rui play the piece splendidly, just the way she always do. She sees him coming, and smile at him, her beautiful finger stopped elegantly.

“Chiaki, How are you? It’s very good to see you again!” she hug him and kissed his cheek gently. Chiaki smiled back.

“It’s been a while Rui, how are you?” He asked back, Rui flip her long hair before she is answering.

“I need a job, I’m bored “She lamented.

“I need a favor from you, can I join your orchestra? She asked easily, she smiles already knows the answer.

“Rui, you know orchestra don’t use permanent pianist?” Chiaki answered short

“I know. “ She sighed.

“but if there is a concert in the future can you think about using my talent for a while?” she asked again full of hope, I just raised my shoulder.

“I think, if that possible, it may do? “ I answer quickly, tried to not remember with someone I asked before to join long time ago. I work a lot with Rui, before and after Nodame left. She is a fun girl, a very talented fun to be with girl, if I don’t have to accompanying her to shop. She smiled to hear my answer. She sits again in the piano, started to play another song, Pathethique…

“Rui,…” I tried to stop her. She looked at me with question in her eyes, but still continuing her playing.

“Hmm..?” she just continued playing, I don’t know why, but suddenly I felt outburst of my feelings that I’ve been kept.

“Just Stopped, okay” Stop playing that song!!” I snapped loud enough to shock her.

* * *

 

  
“Nodame, what will you do, in this year festival? “ Kaori san ask her for second time, Nodame still not answering, that silly girl, what is she’s thinking, looking her pupil lunch box like that, she not seriously thinking to eat that poor boy lunch right?

“NODAME!!” Kaori yell at her for the third time, now she seems to hear her.

“Hehehe, nodame suddenly hungry” She answered with her signature laugh, Kaori don’t understand how 30 years old can act as the same as her pupils.

“Nodame, give back, gives Sano chan bento back right now” Kaori said gently like speaking to wild dog to put the bone back, Nodame pouted her mouth, and lick her drool , but reluctantly she give the bento back to the poor kid. That kid smile at her and run to his friends.

“If you that hungry, why you not eat your own bento, Nodame? Kaori asked her viciously, she hope nobody watch what just happened and that boy won’t tell his mother that his lunch box almost being eaten by his own Sensei. She gave her another “hehehe”

“Nodame already eats her bento.” She answer slowly, like she’s not guilty, Kaori roll her eyes and laugh, with Nodame, a normal day will never be ordinary.

She still remember when she is got back from Tokyo, she told her, she failed her study as a pianist, and started to help her in this tiny kindergarten, Kaori hesitated for a while, but she is naturals when she come with children maybe because she is acting as one. Then she meet Egao san, who instantly fell in love with her, Kaori smile to think warm Egao san, with silly Nodame, what a perfect couple, it’s been years, she hope best thing will happen to her funny friend, she surely Egao san propose to her soon enough, she can’t wait to see Nodame in wedding dress, but enough daydreaming she need to focus on upcoming festival.

“Nodame, this year festival, what are you planning to do?” she ask again, but Nodame not standing in her place just now, but not actually gone, and she taking her bento with her.

“NODAME!!!” Kaori Shouted, it’s the 4th time this week , she is eating her lunch, she surely have to buy those little lock for her lunch, and just after that her stomach growl , ough I’ll get even with that girl .

She hides in the warehouse, half eaten bento in her hand, and she is crying. This is not what she wanted, she want her gourmet lunch that Senpai made especially for her, crème fettuccine, or whatever the name is, it’s too difficult to remember now, because it’s too painful, for all these year she thought she must be forgotten, but seeing that little boy bento, crème fettuccine gave a pang in her heart, she still remember all the way he smiles after seeing her finish her food. His food is the best, he treated her well, even his tired, and he still gives his time to cook for her. She really does understand he loves her and that’s why she leaves.  

  


"Chiaki Senpai...." She hisses his name slowly, painfully.


	4. Resentments?

“Chiaki, your beloved Strezemann had an accident again” Said Elise full of annoyance when I answered my phone. She always does that, straight to the point, but its better that way, I don’t like long talk. I know this means I have to replace him, in his next concert. I sighed hoping the distance is not too far away, even Nodame had cure his phobia, he still prefer other transportation options.

“Chiaki, are you there?” Elise ask again,

“What happen with him this time? I asked with a little worried, He’s an old man, but act like teenager.

“No need to worried, he just sprain his hand this time, when he tried to kiss some girl, she runs, so he fell. “ Elise answered with disgust but also chuckle, its kind a funny story though to imagine, that silly perverted old man gets his payback this time.

“Oh, and this time you will work with old acquaintance.” She continued after she can hold the urge to laugh.

“Who? I ask short

“Rui, do you know she finally can get rid her mom for a while now, she beg to me to help her improve her talent, she asked to join your orchestra, she said you okay with that?” Once again I sighed. I remember when she requested to join my orchestra that time, I yell at her for playing the only song from Beethoven I resent at the moment. A very awkward moment.

“Well, what is the score list?” I asked.

“I’ll send to you, right away. So it will be at this July, in your home town, Tokyo. Thank you Chiaki.” She hung up. Great now I have to prepare another concert in only 1month, In Tokyo. Why I have to do this? I remember Operation Prometheus of the Desert, and shudder. I had to do this, whether I like it or not. He never contacted his friends in Japan since Nodame gone, he has close that path because it hurt so bad to remember, and awkward too.  Now should he call them?

They already know about Nodame went missing, He right away called them the day Nodame run away, but they also don’t know either where she gone. The last call from them, about 2-3 month after he went searching Nodame everyplace he knows in France, they confirm that Nodame was in her hometown but she’s once again missing when Mine after her. She really doesn’t want to be found because she asked to her family to not tell anybody where she is now. That’s make Chiaki more frustrated at the moment, why suddenly she hates him so bad although not only Chiaki that she left but all of her friends in Momogaoka, her piano and music are also deserted, But he still questioning, did he responsible for this, after all its because he force Nodame to follow him to France, to studied piano professionally and not stay in Japan, to be kindergarten teacher, this is what happen in the end?

The concept to work with Rui is lessening to him, because she is a very talented pianist, he remembered her technique, and so working with her is will facilitate him to have another great concert. He read the score list, interesting choice by Strezemann, but he believes these are nothing Rui can handle.


	5. The Proposal

“Ano….Megumi, it’s been while that we being together.. ugh.. “ Egao all of a sudden started a weird conversation. We just have a nice dinner in our favorite ramen shop. His taking me home, He seems jumpy this evening. Sweat in his forehead although is a rather chilly this night. His eyes looked to mine with full hope but fear also. I don’t feel good at this moment, I know where this going to lead, but I act as I don’t understand.

“Hai, Egao san.“ I smiled brightly, too brightly even for me. He reply my smiled awkwardly, grabs my hand, his hand is cold and wet. I looked at him, and he takes a deep breath and continues.

“Ano…, I love you Megumi chan” He said slowly but honest, still holding my hands. He looked very sincere, and handsome under the moon, i can see his stubble started to grow thicker, he must be so nervous ,he haven't shave yet.  

“Would you be my Wife? I will take care of you forever and ever” He said again, His big black eyes still riveted to mine, and I sigh..

“Forever and ever” I replied, He nods his head, but all I hear is my own voice and Chiaki senpai, forever and ever, be the golden pair. A single drop of tears gradually fell to my cheek followed by others, I don’t know why I break down like this, and it’s been years. I felt like there is a stone on my throat, I just standing there in my own world, like in the rewind mode, all of the memories comes back and hurts more and more. Chiaki Senpai and Nodame forever and ever, we’ll be golden pair, everyone wants us in their town, Chiaki senpai hugged me from behind and the kisses so sweet , all the promised had been made, long forgotten but yet now I recall it again in my mind like it only yesterday.

“Yes, megumi chan …, forever and ever, I’ll love you with all my heart. Please be my wife? We’ll have 4kids, 2 boys and 2 daughters, we’ll work together in our shop, but you can still work in kindergarten if you want, I know you love your work so much, we can have a dog too, our kids will play with dog in the backyard.  We’ll be growing old together, you as mine, and I’m yours.” He said wipe my tears.

“Don’t Cry Megumi, are these tears of Joy? Is this means Yes? “He looked so happy and relieved. He hugs me tightly as he put his jaw on my shoulder. His stubble tickles my neck, that’s brings me back to reality, I’m not with Chiaki Senpai, I’m with Egao san, and he thought I’m saying yes. I should corrected him, I can’t marry him, I don’t love him. I like being with him. He bring comfort to me, I feel save with him, but I’ll never love him. But when I tried to speak, I can’t. I don’t know why, I just swallowed the air and hold it to myself.

“We’ll be so happy, Megumi.” He said softly kissing my forehead his hand caressing my back, He lowers his head and tried to kiss me. I look away so abruptly, make him startled himself. He looked hurt but recovered quickly, and smiles.

“We’ll keep it until honeymoon then. “  He said uncomfortable still looking at me, I know I hurt him, but I pretend to be so exited.

“Nodame will call mum right know, She has to be the first one to know” I said pretending to search my phone in my bag. I hate when he looked at me like that. Like He knows, but he still loves me anyways. It’s breaks my heart not to fell in love with him, I tried so bad, he such a great guy, nothing can be hated about him, He treated my nothing but nice and full of love, but my hearts seems to be so cold , his warmth affection for me still cannot melted it.

Egao knows there something else in her mind, but he still act like he didn’t know, He love and adores her so much, He’ll make her forget her hurtful past and he’ll make her love him as he love her with all his heart.

Nodame ... What happen to you in the past, why you keep blocking me away, am I fooling myself right know. But seeing her smiling like this, make his heart warms, although it’s just an act from her, I’m so happy she not declined. I will make it for you through the time, nodame will be happy truly happy.  

 


	6. Upside down

Chiaki never felt this way, his stomach hurt so badly, like someone had twisted the inside and pull it out, He full of sweat, his palm wet, his head is spinning around makes him unable to open his eyes. He wants to scream, but he only managed grunted. This agony just started, in 11hour 35 minutes of flight, this first two hour killing him.

Then he remembered, Nodame takes his hand and assures him that it wasn't his fault. He was only a kid, and there was nothing anyone could do in the moment. She tells him he can let it go now. She has to go, God is calling for her, so she has to go, No she don’t have to go , please stay Nodame, and hold his hand like she used to be. Usually that reminiscence calmed him, but this time its make him more miserable. Unconsciousness, his arm to the air, trying to grab Nodame's hand, when she was leaving him in his vision. But he only grasps air. 

“Sir, are you okay?” A flight attendance that just pass bye, holds his shoulder in worried tone.

“I’m fine. “ He Shrugged. His voice betrayed him, he sound weak. The flight attendance doesn’t believe him.  She still looked concerned. 

“Do you need anything? Some medicine or drink maybe?” She asks again.

“Drink, I need drinks, please” He pleaded. She nods with understanding and left. NO, Nodame, that’s what I need, I need her. He knows that deep in his heart. He looked the window trough Rui who fell asleep beside him. Clouds passing by, crashing airplane wing so fast. Yes I need Nodame, but she doesn’t need me. He sighs sadly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure about this, Megumi? Her mother voice disbelieves. She knows her mother still worried.

“Last time doesn’t end well, are you sure you’ll to be happy, really happy this time? We don’t want you to get hurt like the last time?” She continues in worried. She nods her head slowly, silly because her mother can’t see it.

“I will mom. Egao san is a nice guy. He will take care of me. Nodame feel save with him.” She said reassured her mother. She has to be, Egao kun will love her, and she will be…., who is she fooling, she’ll never going to love him, respect him maybe, but love… never. But she once heard one of her school friend told her that is best to be loved not to loved. Maybe I can be that egoist this time, I need to be loved, and then I learnt to love him sometimes in the future. I have to be in love with Egao kun.

“So are you coming home, megumi? Your classmate never comes again, or called?” He mother asked carefully.  It’s been years, they must be forgotten about her, the failed pianist. She sighed.

“It’s okay mom, it’s been years, they must be all forget about me. I’ll ask Egao san, when he can meet you guys, I missed you so much” Tears stung in her eyes. She needs to go home. Suddenly she felt home sick.

“Okay, We’ll be waiting for you, be safe Megumi.., and Megumi, be happy, okay?” Her mother still doesn’t believe her.

“I will mom. I will. See ya!” She hung up. Mother, Father, her brother, her lovely grandma and grandfather, she suddenly missed them so badly.

“okawa city, Im back !!” She murmur slowly.

 

* * *

 

 

Egao felt like his in the seventh heaven, He is so happy, Megumi finally introduce him to her family. This is really happening to him. Her father seem so happy to meet him, but her mother still make a distance with him, but whatever it is ,he is so happy that she really showing that she is serious to be his bride. He actually went fishing with her father, dinning with the whole family, even her little brother started calling him big brother. He always wants a little brother. He stays in Noda’s home, shared room with her brother.  He becomes member of the family.

“Megumi, you have a piano in your room?” He surprise to see a huge piano in her room, he knows she plays piano a little in her class some time, but he never realized she serious playing.

“Nodame used to play it all the time.” She answered lightly. Her room is amazingly full of stuff toys and puri gorota memorabilia. This is a new side of Megumi that I never know. We just here for a week now, but there is a lot of plastic bag and leftover food everywhere.

“Megumi chan, can you play something for me?” I asked amazed of the sight. She looked at me startled.

“Ah… it’s been a while, Nodame afraid she already forget how to play. “ She speaks nervously. She looked the piano like she’s yearning to play it, Then she pressed the keys and looked surprise.

“Its tune” She said it more to herself. I just waited. Then she sits there and played such a beautiful song as I have heard my whole life. She looked so serene and solitude. She is transforming into another person I never knew. She is so beautiful.

“Megumi loves to plays piano, like she loves to eat. “ Megumi’s mom awakes me from my trance. I just nod, don’t know what to say still don’t believe my eyes. That is Megumi who sits there, playing magically.

“She never told me she can play this good.” Her lips pouted, her eyes close, and she is really enjoyed play difficult song like this. I don’t really understand the song. It’s unexpectedly upset my feeling that she never told me anything about this. I left slowly, she still playing the piano, seems to forget about me as soon she touch the key.

I sit on the beach, trying to understand what just happened, the whole side of Noda Megumi that I just find out. Why she never told she can play the piano like that. Like she just showing one side of her to me,Its making me felt left behind.

“It’s been years since onee-chan, play the piano again. Thank you.” Yoshitaka said behind my back, He sits beside me.

“She used to be a child prodigy in this town. She studied in Tokyo, eventually she seems played very good, so she gets recommendations to study in Paris.” He explained when my face looked clueless. Paris? In Europe, Paris? She must be so talented.

“She failed there" He shrugged "

"Seems she got depressed, and coming home. This is the first time she ever touch the piano for years, we keep preserve the piano, so if this moment comes she can play it with all her heart like she used too.” He continued.

“She never told me.” I replied short, disbelieve and hurt.

* * *

 

 

Nodame walks through the road in her small town slowly, the sun almost set makes golden glimmer in the sky. The wind plays with her hair, softly embrace her to the unwanted memories to come. This is the same road she walks when he hugged her from behind, so tightly like he never wanted to let her go, asking her to follow him go abroad. It’s happening so fast. She hugged herself as she tried to rewind the warmth of his embrace. She smiled when remembered that he still threat her for not decline his wish for the second time. She misses him badly, even when he treated her as a pest more of the time. Now she is getting married. As confusing her feeling is she still believe this is the best way to forget Chiaki Senpai , she cannot longer holds these memories, she should erased in her mind.

 


	7. The Concert

Tokyo Opera City, known for its shoe box style in Hatsudai. A venue that have two balcony floors and 1,632 seats. Framed entirely in oak wood, and has a stunning pyramid structure. He is coming back home with a big bang even he coming only as replacement of Strezemann. A week before the d-day, the ticket already sold out. Chiaki Shinichi is the new Japan heartthrob. No longer young and inexperience's, He more mature and desirable, with chiseled bone structure, eyes sharp, less talk making his atmosphere mysterious to his fans. Still single and available in 31 years old make all the media wants to know him.

Today this is the last rehearsal, everything is going smooth. Mine, Kiyora and Masumi are part of this concert. They speak relaxed but somehow hesitate, trying not to mentions her. They know they not suppose to talk about her.

"How's Kuroki being doing there?" Masumi tried to ask a save subject.

"He is fine, he is joining me in Marllet." I answered short. This is such an awkward moment. Usually we can talk about everything, but now it seems we grow apart.

"Owh,.. he is such a talented person, I love to meet him again." Mine tried to fill the silence.

"Yes, he so far beyond you "said Masumi thrust his elbow to Mine stomach

"Ah.. YOU BAKA!" He tried to knock Masumi's afro head.

"So.. Chiaki, are you exited to do this come back home concert?" Kiyora asked with chuckle laugh seeing Mine and Masumi fighting. Kiyora is 9th month pregnant with Mine's son at the moment but she still looks stunning.

"I Love to see Tokyo in summer again." I answered truthfully. She smiled with my cover-up answer.

"Why don't you called her family, asked where she, while you are here, Chiaki?" She speaks the unspeakable, Masumi and Mine suddenly stop fighting and waiting for my answer.

"Ne, Chiaki…, don't you want to know, how she's had being doing?" Mine gain his strength to ask too. They are my true friend, even I don't speak anything about her, but they know, she is all I've been yearning to meet.

"Yes, it's not every day you are in Tokyo." Assure Masumi, nodding his head up and down fast. They seems really concern about me, unexpectedly I love their attentions, it's been a while someone genuinely care for me. I've been doing secluded life in years, like a living zombie.

Its caught me out of guard, I don't know what to said, all of a sudden what they ask is make sense for me, why I don't called her, I should find out, what if she live in the street no phone no gas, malnutrition, I should cooked for her, feed her, what if she forget to take a bath or shampooing her hair, what if she got fleas now. I need to know about her, Masumi is correct, not every day I'm in Japan. Maybe because I'm in their surroundings, I feel the last ten years is nothing, like it was only yesterday she left me. I should call her, No, I need to meet her. Exited with my own mind, I asked her phone number.

"Mosh mosh. Noda's residence." I heard someone answering. Loud chuckled and people talking in the background.

"Is Nodame there?" I asked hopefully, Last time Mine tried to called, she's not coming to the phone, and disappear in the next day.

"Megumi, Megumi…" He heard the boy yell to his background.

"Mukya, haiii" There she is, she is really there… suddenly my braveness gone, I lost my voice my stomach churning.

"Mosh mosh, Nodame desu, whose there?" She demanding, I can vision her in my head. Her head tilting, lips pouting. I don't know why but I hang up the phone.

"Chiaki!? Mine hit me in my shoulder.

"She's there right? Why you hung up?" He asked again more forcefully. Kiyora came between us.

"It's Okay, he needs time Ryutaro. " Kiyora hisses at him. He looked at me disbelieve and to his wife.

"But.. but finally she's there, you knew how many times I called there, and she's not there. This is the moment of truth Chiaki, you need to overcome yourself and be a man!" He yelled at me, he said anything but the right thing.

"Stop wasting time, let's go Miki, we are leaving. " He said still full of anger but more calmly

"Gomene, Chiaki, you know Ryutaro only wished the best for both of you. We only want you two be happy as we are now. "She said it and touches her rounded belly. I sighed hard, once again I failed.

* * *

 

"Who is it, Megumi? Egao asked lightly. They just have a nice family dinner. He really part of the family now, they just let him answer the phone. Nodame just shook her head.

"I don't know, it's just hung up when Nodame answered." She pouted her lips. Hmm strange, that guy really asked nodame when I answered the phone just then.

"Okay who wants pudding" I heard nodame's mom calling, Nodame is already back to the kotatsu waiting for her share of pudding. Puzzled I also back to the kotatsu.

 

* * *

 

"Mosh Mosh..Noda's residence" Once again Egao answered the phone early in the morning. Nodame still sleeping in her room. He just got home after help Nodame's father.

"Who is this?" He said again after there is no answer, sudden anger infuriated, he hates pranks.

"Who is this? He asked again more louder

"Ano… Is nodame there?" Someone finally answered. I sighed remembered that nodame still sleeping, and I don't want to wake her up.

"Who is this? Megumi still asleep. “I snapped, i hate when I have to replying my question.

"Never mind. I need to tell you something important. "This guy just taking my nerve. But the urgency in his tone makes me force myself to not hang up the phone.

"Tell nodame , Chiaki is in Tokyo Opera City, Hatsudai. He'll perform next Saturday at 7pm. She need to come and finished this all. It's been 10 years, both of them need to be happy not miserable like this. Be grown up, life only happen once. I usually not a nosy person, but I have to do this for their own good" Tatsukete ne!" Then he heard some music in the background similar to classical tune in Egao mobile phone. That guy caught my voice, what ...where…Who? All he can do is waiting for him continued.

"Listen, she really needs to come for her own good, okay!" Then he hung up. What was that? Egao really don't understand. Why she is being miserable for ten years? Is this the past she never told me about it? Is this some kind of ridiculous joke, but … is this the answer I've been searching about Megumi past? And actually the answer is just handed to me.


	8. encounter

“Ne,  Egao kun, why we have to go to Tokyo?” Nodame don’t like big city, Nodame prefer stay at home, okay?” She pouted he mouth, practically begs at me when I ask her to company me.

“Megumi, I need a tour guide in Tokyo, I never been there, but you have, please make it as engagement present.” I also begged. I need to found out what is all about, that mysterious man told him that Nodame is miserable for ten years, who is he after all, knowing about megumi feelings.

Megumi looked at him in such a desperate way, she finally sighed and even she hesitated, she get to the train and follow me. The next step is how to bring her to the concert house? I have bought the ticket, damn that mysterious man doesn’t give me clues that the ticket going to cost a lot, but it’s already halfway, something still bugged me,  I need to finish this.

We arrived in Tokyo early that Saturday, so this is what is like to be living in a big city, even though we spoke the same language, it’s seem different from our hometown, everything so fast and complicated. I stunned to see the hustle bustle of the city, but neither Megumi, she just looking more depressed, I felt miserable for making her like this for I responsible of her behavior. She didn’t say a word since we arrived, she just showing the way and guide me gravely.

“Megumi, is there something wrong?” I finally asked, when she practically walk head down for 1 hour not saying anything, she still not answering, I hold her shoulder. She moves her upper body so fast which makes me almost fell. I hate myself for doing this to her.

“Should we take a rest? Do you want to eat, Megumi chan? I ask softly, she just silence, She so motionlessness, she give me fright now, she denied food. I use to deal with happily and bouncy Megumi, not this kind of megumi. I buy some bento from minimarket, but she refuse to eat. She just sits there still. I tried to talk to her about anything else, but she still not responding, like she was in her own world, basically now I curse myself for bring her like this. I looked at my watch, we need to take a train now if want to catch the concert. I don’t know if I want to still continue this, but we are here now, why don’t we finished this already. Basically she just follows me without thinking, that gives me such a relieve, I don’t know what to do if she refused, but when we are entering the concert house, she like just awaken from her dreams.    

“Where are we?” She confused, her face bewildered when she realized her surroundings. I take her to our sit. She hesitated like she counting something but follows me in the end.

“Surprise! This is my engagement present for you, Megumi chan” I thought you will like this concert, I just find out that you are love classical music so much, then…”  I answered stupidly, I should have any reason better that that, but she seem accepting that by nodding. Awkwardly I smiled at her, but she seem focused to the concert who just begun.

I don’t understand about this classical thing, but Megumi seem absorbed, I keep watching her watching the conductor. She was like almost not blinking. Chiaki Shinichi, He is the person that Megumi should meet. I know maybe this is not end well for me, but I love Megumi, I don’t want her to be miserable especially if she going to be married with me. The mysterious man voice keeps replaying in my head, its been 10 years she hold her feeling, not telling anything even to her family. Then I saw the tears, its fell slowly to her cheek, I feel defeated. I lost her already. Suddenly my ego comes take my logic away. All I want is to take Megumi back to our village, she belongs to me. I grab her hand, want to feel her as reassuring that she still mine, but she takes her hand so fast that hurt me greatly, and she not even realized what she had done to me.      

 

* * *

 

Nodame … I need to call her again. I should not hang up the phone. Now the concert is over, and I have to go back to Paris tomorrow.  I am waiting in the dressing room. Mine and others look very pleased how the concert goes. He holds her wife gently, give her a chair, Kiyora looked back at him full of love. That give a pang in my heart I used to have that, she always smiling so bright clapping forcefully yelling bravo as loud as she can.

“Congratulations Chiaki kun, I really love to make concert with you.” Said Rui smilling her best, She did a remarkable job today. I smiled back, my feeling still the same in every last concert I done, empty. She awkwardly standing, suddenly her mother comes.

“Okay, enough fun. Now go home!” She said  not even looking to Chiaki, she tooks her daughter hand forcefully, Rui tried to hold on but finally give up , again , poor Rui. She smiled again weakly this time, and saying goodbye.

“Arigato Chiaki, Matta ne.” She said sadly , I just nod, I don’t need another drama in my life.

“Congratulations Chiaki kun “Masumi come after looking that bizarre scene and sit beside him in the sofa. Without thinking he scooted away from him.

“ah… arigato.” He said short. Masumi seems uncertain what to say next so he just sits there. Mine and kiyora join not so long.

“Ne Chiaki had you called her.” Mine asked without any resentment, he receives two pair of eyes glaring at him. He doesn’t surrender yet.

“This night maybe is you last night, don’t waste another time! Call her, okay?” He continued lightly while sipping his beer. His wife looked him disbelieve of his nosiness.

I don’t have anything to hide from them, that what you get from a real friend. I should be grateful for them. My mind is going to burst, I adjust my back, sit more upright. Masumi think I’m going to hit mine, he screams while standing up. But what I do is beyond my own believe, I hug and cried like I was relieving what I felt for 10 years. Everyone is in shock mode, Masumi sits beside me and hugged me from back, also crying, for once in my lifetime, I let he be. Kiyora which sit in front of me hold my hand, tears on her cheek also. They know me so well even we are apart for so long. Mine seem so shocked and freeze.

After a few bottles of wines, yes wine, at least now I drunk with friend, my thought justified what just happen, only kiyora who are not drinking due her pregnancy, she seems tired though, and she smiled weakly to me when I tried to stand up stumble with her husband feet.

“I’m sorry for Ryutaro behaving, he such a nosy person.” She chuckle holding her husband hand that is sleeping soundly with love.

“It’s okay, He means good, that what friends should do.” I answered finally can stand still.

Suddenly I heard it… USO… USO!!” Kiyora shocked from my surprising shout. Masumi and Mine woke up abruptly and hold their temples.

“Do you hear it? I yelled at them, they shocked their head, seems don’t hear anything, do I imagining things now? But I really hear it, there its goes again. I need to see it. I run as faster as I can.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I think this is the last chapter, oh my god, it’s like still rewinding the scene in my head, I don’t want this to be over, but I can’t keep both of them miserable any longer. So there it


	9. I love you

I kept running following the sound that so familiar to me. Everyone always think that she is the one who chasing me wherever I go. But that’s a mistake, I’m the one who keep chasing her. Whether In her home town and in Paris. Last time was my fault to let my ego wins, to not keep chasing her and kept her with me. If she’s here now, we can still be together after all. I don’t want to make the same mistake again.

The Piano sound still playing, absorb me to come near her. I know it’s her, I know her style, always sloppy and jumping all around but still having that churning effect in my stomach. She is here, playing her favorite piece, Piano Sonata No. 8 in C minor, Op. 13  Pathétique 2nd movement.  I open the door, the concert room is already emptied, and the light is dimmed. Many workers already started to clean the place, but there she is, her light brown hair is longer now, it’s fits her nicely over her shoulder, she look like she was to be, no sign of aging, she still Nodame i knew. Her finger is bouncy and lively as I imagine, her eyes close like she enjoying every sound she makes when she touch the keys. I cannot longer hold my feeling. I run and hold her from behind. She startled for a while, but let me hold her. It’s like a dream comes true.

“Don’t ever leave me again.” I finally said between my tears. She shocked, and stop playing. Her silence killing me, but then she put her hand to mine and her head leaning to me. My heart going to explode right now , unconsciously I hold my breath.

“Chiaki Senpai…” She said softly like a wind, finally. I hold her tighter as I never want to lose her again.

“I’m sorry Megumi, I was wrong. I do like you. " I answered her question long time ago as if she asked yesterday.

"I love you, I will always love you. Please don’t leave me again.” i continued, no longer hold my feelings. My heart beating so fast. Slowly, I feel so tired, my feet can no bear my body. I fell stumble still hugging her. I waited her to say something, i want too hear her voice badly. She cried also, it feels like a lifetime. She finally turns her body towards me. She is pouted, that silly mouth that i missed so much.

“Nodame cannot play like the way concert has done” I can’t believe my ears. I had given her my full declarations of love that I’ve been holding entire time, and she speaking about her playing. I looked at her. she still looking to the piano keys. 

“Nodame, have you heard what I just said?” I said holding both of her shoulder so my eyes can riveted to her brown eyes. She looked away, like something interesting on my shoes.

“Nodame, looked at me?” I asked her demanding.

“NO, I can’t! “She still looked at my shoes. Her lips pouted like the way I always known her. I tilt her chin up. When I looked to those glimmering full of tears brown eyes, my hearts can’t take it anymore.  I kissed her like there are no tomorrow. She froze for a moment, but replies my kissed. I held her gently my hand around her waist and back of her head. I need to reassure my mind that this is real once again. She like melted in my arms.

“Senpai…Nodame always love you too, but Nodame afraid. She cannot play like the way she did before. You’ll hate me. You will leave me when you get bored of me, teaching me again and again.” She said eventually when we out of breath.

“Megumi, never… with you my life never gets bored. I will always love your piano, your music is magic for me, but furthermore, Megumi I love you, you.. and only you forever.” hoping that she will believes in me. I don’t know what I have done in the past that makes her to think like that. It’s hurting me, I will make she trusted me.

“Said it again?” She looked at me.

 “Said it again, please” She said softly, putting her head in my chest, like the way she used to do, rapid warmth go on through my body.

“I love you, only you forever” this hentai girl really force me to said it, but I never regretted it. No more hidding. I truly love her. She smiled childishly

“No, not that, please call my name again?”

“Nani?” I pretend to be confused.

“Please say my name again, this is the first time Nodame heard senpai called me, Megumi?” She clings to me, but I have another plan on my mind.

“Megumi, will you marry me?” I asked, her eyes widened, disbelieve. I surprise myself that questions pop from my mouth so easily. I will never let her run again from me.

“Nodame , will be the real Mrs. Chiaki?” she asked back. I nodded happily holding my breath. She hugged me tightly, then she jumping around me, she still not answers my questions though, is this means yes?

“Megumi, Is this means yes? I asked again a bit annoyed. After all nodame will be nodame.

“MUKYA!!! Yes Sempai, of course Nodame wants to married you. She said happily, but then she stopped and horror in her face.

“Gyaboooo” She stands in weird pose. Not too weird considering it was Nodame.

“What now?” I asked, walking slowly to near her. I refused my horrific feeling creeping in my mind when i see her looked at someone in the viewer seat. There is someone there, He just watched us the entire time.


	10. Arigatou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helo, it’s the last chapter, thank you for keep reading my fic, in this chapter I begin with a few moment before, from Egao POV.

"Megumi, do you want to leave now?" I asked, the concert already finished long time ago. She just froze there while tears in her cheek. The cleaning service asked us to leave. I have to beg at him to let us sit a little bit longer. Unexpectedly she stands up and walks towards the stage in silence. sShe like being absorbed by the songs that played this evening. I just followed her, and sit in the front.

She sat in the piano , started to play the songs that even for my ears, I know it's complicated, She like possessed, the songs keep repeated it's the same song the orchestra played this evening. She seems frustrated, she cried and biting her nails and start over again, I lost count how many she repeated the song, until she surrender and sit blankly in the piano.

"Megumi chan, do you want to go home now?" I asked slowly, hopefully she satisfied of what she tried to achieve by playing such a repetitive song. She looked at my directions, but not at me. She did not see me standing there. She was in her own world. My heart shaken, Megumi, what happen to you why you are playing piano with tears?

Then she played another song, this one more softly, like singing bird. She played whole heartily, which make me stunned, there she was, sitting in the piano, so beautiful, playing the same song she played at her room. The songs seems calm her. She was enjoying her playing now, her eyes close, smiling, and she once again looked so serene.

Then the door open, there he was standing behind her, watching her, and what happen next is broke my heart millions times. He said something and hugged her, the way that I can't imagine. There was a voice in my head to run and tell him, go away. But then something happen, Megumi hold his hand back and lean her head. I felt numb. I only can sit down and watch them. She was crying and so was he, he hold Megumi like the way I was suppose to be, kissing her passionately. Then Megumi jumping around him happily.

I never saw her behaving like that, genuinely happy. Is this what the mysterious man talk about? Now I just understand that she was really miserable back home, all she does is lying and pretending. Then she realized I'm watching all the time. She looked at me like I'm a ghost.

"What now?" That guy approaches her, and also looked at me.

* * *

Nodame eyes widened. The man come near her, although he is not coming to the stage.

"Megumi, what this all about?" He asked in such painful way.

"Nodame , who is he?" I asked too. The man looked at me and I looked at him.

Nodame shock her head confused. She runs towards the man. In the few second I felt my whole world of happiness which just build collapse. She is going to run away again from me. I tried to grab her hands, but she manages to free.

"Egao kun…" She said his name, in such closeness. Who is this guy? I followed her down from the stage.

"Hajimemashite, Kobayashi Egao desu. " He said in clear voice.

"Chiaki Shinichi desu." I replied. Nodame stand beside me awkwardly. He looked at me like understanding something.

"So you are Chiaki. " He asked again short. Nodame seems surprise he acknowledge my name.

" Egao kun, you knew who he is?" She asked him again. He nodded and smiles weakly.

"I know, someone called me and told me to bring you here, to see Chiaki san. He said both of you are miserable for the last ten years." He said

"i dont believe him, but I don't want my future wife miserable, I had to know why. I brought you here and I think I got my answer." He continues reluctantly. I'm clenching my fist to hold my feelings.

"I am her fiance. " He said simply shocked my heart. Am i going to loose her again? I felt my heart broke the second time. Nodame looked at me fast tried to explain.

"I'm sorry Senpai." She said sorry to me, what that suppose to mean? My heart sting. She walk in front of Kobayashi san, unexpectedly she bowed deeply head to the ground. It gave twist in my heart.

"Gomenasai , hontou ni gomenasai." She said deeply. Kobayashi san so shocked he stumble to the chair near him. But he kneels down and takes Nodame up gently.

"It's something you cannot change megumi chan." He said after long pause.

"I don't want you to live full of lies. I love you so much for let that ever happen to you. When I see you played piano, you become someone else that I don't recognized. " He seems disappointed of himself.

"You love piano, i can see this is your soul. You belong to be here, this is your world not mine." He said sadly. I'm releasing my breath that i don't know I've been holding it. I amazed of this guy openness. He appears in pain but sincere. Nodame sniffed, and I just stand still, don't know what to do.

"Take care of her. She is the best happen to me. If you hurt her, I had no choice to take her back." He said straight to me. I bowed at him. I respect this guy deeply. He bowed back, and embraces Nodame.

"Let me hold you one last time, Megumi chan…"He said softly hugged her.

"Sayonara, Megumi chan" He said again

"Sayonara Egao kun." Nodame said sadly.

"Arigatou, Egao kun" Said Nodame yell at him who almost in mid of the hall. He just smilled and waved. I bowed again. Truly, I'm very grateful of kobayashi san. After Kobayashi san leave, I looked at her asking for explanations.

"Ano.. Shinichi kun…" She said in such a hentai way.

"What, you have to explain to me what just happen?" I said pushed her away when she tried to kissed me.

"Gyabooo!" she screams. But I took her hand and hugged her like it no tomorrow.

* * *

"So, I believe you guys have to say thanks to me!" Mine said boastfully. We are standing in the nursery room. Last night Kiyora delivered a healthy baby girl. Masumi and Mine keep fighting to hold the baby. Mine looked so proud of his baby. He boast to everyone in the hospital about the baby.

" Ehemhemhem…" Nodame gives her signature laugh

"Arigatou Mine kun, Shinichi senpai crazy about nodame now." She proclaimed in loud voice. I shove her head fast without thinking.

"Gyabooo" She scream. Masumi who get his turn to hold the baby nodding, agreeing.

"It's true, if he not such a nosy person, maybe you two still miserable." He said while swinging the baby.

"Arigatou." I said to Mine, I bowed to him truthfully. I feel so happy, my face couldn't stop smiling. I looked at Nodame who tried to hold the baby. With such a weird way, she finally holds the baby, and looked at me.

"Senpai, Let's make a baby, he or she will be so cute." She said lightly like she said is talking about the weather

"You, how could you talk like that so lightly" I yelled at her, cough instantly.

"So, when you go back to Paris , Chiaki?" Kiyora asked, her soft brown hair falls down beautifully in the pillow.

"Next month, Senpai will stay here until I finish preparing my stuff." Nodame answered happily, playing with the baby, she really has instance connections with kids, and something twisted in my heart.

"Megumi, are you sure you don't want to stay here and be a kindergarten teacher? I gradually asked. Still playing with the baby, she answers lightly.

"Nodame had sign contract with Elise, I'll become your regular pianist Senpai. I have to be in Paris Next month" Bewildered I looked at her.

"What? When, how?" That the only words I can manage to say. I looked at Masumi , Kiyora and Mine , but they seem to be shock also.

The baby asleep so she put her in the cribs then she clung into my hand, usually I let it go but now I'm too shock for what I just heard.

"Milch called me, he said he wants me to play another concerto with him, but I said I will play concerto only with senpai now. So Elise came here and gives Nodame contract, so I sign it."

"Do you read the contract first? I asked started to be furious. That Strezemann , how did he know that this going to be happen. Nodame give another signature laugh.

"Hehehe… no, Nodame's eyes hurt to see so many words. She said it's the same with yours, then I sign it, it's not a big problem, Shinichi kun. "She said now tried to caress my face. Now I shove her hand fast.

"Gyaboo" She scream

"Megumi, why you don't tell me this? I asked after she regains her standing position. I remember her proclaimed dream to be the golden pair. She's had it now, we had it. Now we can played together in the same stage like she dreams. She can play concerto with me.

"I thought you already knew, since Elise said our next concerto is next month" her brown eyes directed to me.

"Please teach me senpai, like you always do, Nodame's hands is so rusty now. we need practiced." She said again lightly. My heart over flown with feeling I can't describe. I knew this means a lot to her, but she act so casually, I hug her tightly. She shocked of my sudden affections but she hugged back. I looked at her and she understands what I just understand. She shed her tears away, but this time is tears of happiness and her beautiful pink lips smiled. I then surrender to my male instinct. I kissed her passionately.

"Wow I don't see that coming" Mine said awaken me from my unusual behavior. Nodame give another 'hehehe' sound and big grinned in her face and my face turn like a boiled lobster. Masumi biting his nails and kiyora just smilled.

"Mukyaaa!" finaly she screams of happiness.

Fin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg !!! I finally finished this fic, tell me what in your mind please? Thank you for reading my fic. I love nodame cantabile a lot. It’s hard to say goodbye to them. Writing this make my imaginations full of them. Hope you guys love it. Domo Arigatou.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review and comment tell what do you think. Thank you


End file.
